


Mind To Heart

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Challenge, inspired by picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in this moment that Erik's attraction to Charles, physically and intellectually, settles into something tangible, something that's actually possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind To Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 24 - Amnesty Round 2  
>  Challenge 22 - Beginnings
> 
> Very much inspired by the picture included with the drabble.

  


Erik is listening to every word coming out of Charles’ mouth it’s just that Charles is proving to be incredibly distracting with his emphatic hand movements, mile-a-minute speech; bright blue eyes focused and dancing—

Charles pauses, a smile twitching subtly, then continues after Erik nods his head in understanding of...something.

Erik tries to concentrate, loving the lilt of Charles’ accent and peek of fingers in tip-less gloves, reveling in the way Charles has a million thoughts simultaneously and regards Erik as the equal mind with which to share them.

It’s overwhelming, perfect and frightening—and everything he could ever want.

 

 

 


End file.
